My Only Love
by Playing-The-Hero
Summary: Standing alone of a bridge alone Videl comtemplates how she can have a relationship with someone who lied about who he was. Rated for dark thoughts. I wrote this at 1am. Please review whether you like it or hate it.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**_

A single tear slid down her face. I tear could express any emotion from anger to happiness to sadness. A young woman stood by the edge of an old stone bridge, below her was a raging river. It taunted her, the small waves crashing against each other sending splashes of water cold water onto her face. It was flowing freely while she felt trapped.

'_Jump and it shall set you free.' _The darkness of the water seemed to say.

She gripped the edge of the bridge, the stone like ice on her hands. Tightly shutting her eyes she tried to block out the images in her head. One image after another haunted her mind. She choked out a sob and her knuckles turned white from her tight grip on the bridge. The wind howled past her, blowing her hair into her face.

'_It was all a lie. How could I be so stupid? Did I really expect anyone to love me as much as I wanted them to? As much as I needed them to?' _She thought.

She hung her head and sighed. She stared into the dark, murky waters of the river. The fall wouldn't kill her but the freezing water and her loss of her will to live would. Everything around her was so deathly quiet as if waiting to see what her next move was. Would she jump? Would she be saved by her knight? No, no-one would bother to save her, that much she knew. Her feelings were just things to be toyed with. Her heart swelling with love and happiness only to be crushed and torn apart by the one she loved most.

'_All I ever wanted was the truth. Was that so much to ask?'_

She let out an angry chuckle. Of course it was. No-one was honest anymore. Everything was a lie. The morning sun rising in the morning fooling people to believe that there was always another day. Another day to continue their boring, meaningless lives. How many men or women were cheating on their partners right now? Confessing their love to them while taking comfort in another? How many people were hiding secret hatred for another person? Or lying about where certain funds were going or coming from to be able to afford expensive things? Even children lied, have they done their homework, did they eat the last cookie?

Yes. Everybody lied. That was no secret.

She sighed heavily. _'Even I lie.'_

She had never cheated on a partner, that was one thing she could never do. She had never stolen money or gotten herself into debt. She had never been dishonest to another person in her whole life. Only to herself. She only ever lied to herself. Denying how she felt about people, a single person in fact. She had fooled herself to believe that he was her knight coming to save her from her nightmare of a life. Saving her from the dark and lonely nights and embracing her with his strong loving arms. That was only ever going to be a dream.

Love is meant to be pure. No lies, always being faithful, treating each other with respect, protecting you from any danger whether its physical, verbal or mental, comforting you when you need it, showing you how special you are without being asked, never feeling alone. She could easily list off more but what was the point, no-one cared about another person, not truly. Why did people treat each other so bad? What was their need to hurt someone else? Was anything worth hurting the person you loved?

Tears were running free down her face. All she needed was one single leap and no-one would hurt her anymore. Why did it hurt so much? Why couldn't he trust her? All those months they were together and every time she confronted him, he would back away and lie. Like a fool she accepted his lies. She was a good, honest person all she ever wanted was the truth no matter how hurtful or how bad it was, at least in the end she would know that she was trusted enough to be even told the truth. She looked deep into his eyes every time he lied to her and it was like a cold knife had be plunged into her heart. Didn't he understand how much his lies hurt her? She loved him so much and all he did was lie to her when she asked for the truth.

She had given him something that no-one else had ever gotten from her. She had given him her heart, her love. So here she stood alone on an old bridge onto of a dark raging river, crying. She swore at herself. She never cried, she had suffered through a lot of pain in her life and kept the tears back.

'_Then he comes into my life and now I'm an emotional wreck.'_

Could love survive when so many lies had been spread? She had confessed her love for him and he kissed her before sharing his mutual feelings. She had never been so happy in her entire life and she believed that nothing would ever hurt her again. How wrong she was. Why did he hide who he was? Why did he want to hide our relationship? Why did he keep telling everyone that they weren't together when they were?

'_Because he doesn't love you.' _A voice from the back of her head said. _'He's ashamed of you, that's why he hides your relationship. That's why he lies. He doesn't truly care for you like you think he does. You'll never be nothing more than a girl he has some feelings for. He'll never leave that family of his to be with you. Face it, you're worthless.'_

She choked out a sob and hugged herself. The voice in the back of her head was right, she knew it. What else would explain his lack of action during their relationship? He never told anyone about them, he never took any chances for her, and he didn't even randomly show up outside her house late at night just to say her smile from her bedroom window. She wanted to feel loved, to be trusted and to have some spontaneous romance in her life. She dreamed of looking at her phone one night and seeing a message for her to look outside, she would rise from her bed, draw the blinds and look out her window to see the only person in the world that could make her heart leap out of her chest.

Fair enough he had done it once but only after she had mentioned it to him, but it didn't feel the same. She wanted him to do it on his own because his need to see her was too overwhelming, not because she had told him first. He was sweet and caring but he wasn't spontaneous and romantic. She let out a small laugh. She never imagined how much she wanted romance in her life, an act of love for only her. She used to be so strong and so independent, she never needed a man in her life but now she was weak. She needed to be near him, to smell his scent, to feel his hot breath on her neck, to hear him whisper sweet nothings into her ear. A rush of anger consumed her.

She let out a loud yell, drew her fist back and smashed it into the stone bridge. The sickening sound of bones snapping and blinding pain caused her to clutch her injured hand tightly. She examined her hand, she had broken a few bones and blood flowed down her wrist. She let her arm drop to her side, the pain in her broken, bloody and swelling hand was nothing compared to the ache in her heart. She felt pathetic, she wanted to run and fall before him, apologising for wanting and asking for too much of him and that she would take him for the rest of her life no matter how he treated her, just as long as he stayed with her. Forever and always. If he left she would give up, she would be broken and lifeless.

"Damn it." She was speaking as if he was there or he could hear her. "Can't you see that you're my only hope? My only peace? My only joy? My only strength? My only power? My only......love."

She needed him to change. She couldn't accept him as he was. She needed honesty and trust. She needed him to show that she was the most important person in his life. She had put him in front of everyone, her family and friends. She realised that it was needed and she wanted to put him first. No-one else had ever made her as happy as he made her, nor as angry. He had such power over her emotions and she hated it. He could do whatever he wanted with her. He could choose to build her up, make her so happy her heart would soar or he could choose to destroy her, obliterate every shred of good and decency in her soul and leave her to wonder the world as an empty shell. She prayed he would not choose the latter. She would rather feel pain than nothing at all; at least with pain she would still feel slightly human and not like a ghost.

'_What would be left of me if I was gone? Would people remember me and what would they remember me for? Was I kind, helpful, good? Or was I ignorant, angry and hurtful?'_

Even with everything he had done, he still had all of her. He face haunted her dreams every night, his voice, his eyes and his damn smile. She had tried so hard to destroy her love for him but that only made it stronger. What drove her to need him so much? To look at a picture of him was not enough, she felt the need to see him in person, like the picture was fake and only seeing him in the flesh proved that he was real. She felt so weak with love that she needed him to be strong. He had to hold her up because his love could easily destroy her.

For the first time in her life she was truly scared. Love was the only thing that could make you eternally happy or shatter your heart. She felt like begging him to love her, to keep her alive. Would he try for her or would she bleed knowing that he doesn't care? No-one seemed to hear her hidden cries, she needed saving but she was left to face her demons alone.

A strong hand rested on her shoulder, she gasped and turned around. It was the man who was causing her such pain and turmoil. He looked down at her with serious eyes, not saying a word. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears. She closed her eyes as his face slowly closed the gap between them.

The kiss was soft and sweet, just like it always was. He put his free hand around her waist and pulled her body into his. He licked her lips, as if asking for entrance. He deepened the kiss, with a new passion that she had never seen before. They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues snaked around each other. When he pulled away, she still had her eyes closed, savouring the heaven she had just tasted.

Slowly she opened her eyes and stared at him. He had pain in his eyes and she knew that he had finally realised how he had been treating her. He felt her pain and immediately that he needed to change in order to keep the woman of his dreams happy. No words needed to be said, she knew that he was going to be the one who would keep them strong. He gazed down at her damaged hand and reached for it, gently bringing it up to examine, he sighed. She had hurt herself over him and his idiocy. He swore to himself, the blood had just stopped flowing and it was quite badly swollen and bruised, and took off his shirt. He ripped it up and placed it around her hand like a bandage.

He looked up to her face and met her eyes. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes, his fingers lingering on her cheek. She was waiting for him to speak; she could read his eyes and knew that he had something to say. There was a few moments of silence before he spoke.

"I can't believe how stupid I've been. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, on my way here I kept thinking of what I was going to say and then I thought that I should just let my heart do the talking. So here it goes."

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen when I get close to you then I realise how beautiful you really are. I look at your lips and I see the most full red and soft lips, people say that roses are beautiful but your lips look as though they were sculpted like the petals of the most beautiful rose. Your eyes are the most soulful pools of beauty that I have ever seen and that sparkle in your eyes is, oh my god breathtaking. If there was a diamond that had that sparkle it would be priceless. Your smile is so amazing that it could cheer anyone up on their saddest day."

He took a breath and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame and smiled.

"You are so beautiful, special, affectionate, passionate, loving, caring, and meaningful and with your personality there is nothing that compares to you. You are more beautiful than the sunrise, more beautiful than a gold field in the most amazing landscape, more beautiful than any waterfall ever seen."

"You are the most affectionate person there has ever been. I never knew there could be so much love felt from a single kiss from your lips."

"Your passion knows no boundary, I know if there is anything that you truly desire then you will do whatever it takes to achieve it."

"You care more than anyone I know or will ever know. You don't want to see other people in pain or in trouble, even complete strangers. If everyone else was like you there would never be a fight in the world."

He was grinning now and caressing her cheek with a bright gleam in his eyes.

"You are so unbelievable meaningful with everything you say, I don't know how but whatever you tell me, I know it's true and I instantly believe in it."

"Loving doesn't describe you. How can you let me know so much love just by holding my hand? I have never known love like it from anyone or seen it in any other couple."

"And I can't describe how special you are. My heart beats your name and although it stays within my chest, I know that it belongs to you. You are the most special and important person on earth."

He leans down and gives her a short passionate kiss.

"I will become the man that you I need to be, the man I want to be because you are already the woman of my dreams and I want to be the man of yours. With your kindness, your forgiveness, your patience, your passion, all the love you show, how special you make me feel and how amazingly beautiful you are, I honestly don't know how one person can have so many great traits. It makes you completely one of a kind and I feel so privileged to be with you. There is no other person greater than you and I will do anything for you because I love you, you are my angel and I shall treat you like that from now on, if you'll have me?"

She grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and pulled his face to hers. She ran her good hand through his soft dark hair and moaned as his tongue wrapped around hers. His hands slid under her shirt and he massaged her back. After several minutes they pulled apart grinning like idiots, and gasping for breath.

"Does that answer your question?" She smiled.

"I don't know, maybe I need to make sure." He replied.

She kissed him again with just as much passion as the first. She pulled away and he stood there slightly dazed before replying.

"Yeah, it does. I love you my angel."

"I know. I love you too." She gazed into his eyes lovingly. "My only love."

A heavy droplet landed on their bodies, looking up into the sky heavy rain was starting to fall. In a second they were soaked but neither moved. Still holding each other and smiling. Letting the rain was away any pain and doubt there was before and re-cleansing their relationship. Allowing them to start over and no longer shield their hearts. They lived happily until the day they died peacefully in each other's arms.


End file.
